User talk:Cvs
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 2010-03-20T06:11:02 Dates in page names for people Hi! I see you've dived straight in and created a couple of articles. Good; but: #Please use dates in individuals' page names if possible; even a birth year estimate will help minimize ambiguity: there could have been dozens of people named J M Race. #Please don't add spaces around hyphens between dates. I'll move your "offending" page to the correct form unless someone else beats me to it. Again, welcome to Familypedia, and I hope it helps you link up with distant relatives. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:29, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Progress I tidied a bit, along the above lines, changed a gender from M to F, and created a page for Virtue. See Virtue Grant (1775-1855)/descendants for part of the result. I'll leave you to create a page for her husband; best done by clicking the link in their son's infobox because that gives you their names and the children already in place. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:08, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank You, Robin, for cleaning up some of my pages. Easier linking and less typing Hello again. I see some of your recent articles involve quite a lot of typing of words such as "was born in" and "was the son of". I've not checked in detail to see whether you have your own template for pasting then filling gaps. If you have, you may get little value from using our cleverer systems. But someone may want to upgrade your articles anyway, just to get all the individuals into the network. Your most recent Victor James Hodgson (1866-1936) has five or more sentences that would be unnecessary if we upgraded the page. I'm going to upgrade it, without deleting any of what you have written, and you can look at the result to see if there's any problem. Kind regards, — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:31, June 30, 2010 (UTC)